Sage Bella
Sage Bella is the lazy and whiny daughter of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. Sage has a whiny attitude with a very rude demeanor, and isn't afraid to get in a fight. She seems to be a disappointment to her mother, while Sage doesn't really care. She is also described as a 'witch' (the term for the b-word) due to her getting bored easily and complaining a lot. Character Personality As briefly summarized, Sage is a languorous and whiny daughter of the Beauty, and is a bit of a 'witch' who often complains a lot, and constantly gets bored. She has a very rude demeanor, who isn't afraid to get in a fight. Sage, when she gets in trouble, would blame people for her mischief, and is also very manipulative, and is a very compulsive liar. Due to all of this, her mother thinks that she is a huge disappointment. There isn't really much to say about her good side, and she is also a bit short-tempered. Sage is also very snobby, and doesn't care much for anything, and is a messy person that would play as a kind and innocent girl until the right time, she'll become her normal and whiny self. She would also act very rude towards other relatives but would act all sweet and kind until no one's watching. Appearance Sage is a light tanned-toned girl with strawberry-blonde-like hair (that resembles more of a ginger tone and thorn-green eyes. She mostly wears salmon-pink eye-liner rather than the traditional black, and has dark red lips. She is quite tall, and has stiff shoulders due to always shrugging and slouching all the time, and mostly frowns and has tired eyes. Sage may also appear slim and skinny, but to be honest, she is actually a bit chubby, and uses magic to mask her weight. Interests Many of Sage's interests consist of disappointing her mother, disappointing the headmaster, disappointing her teachers, and pretty much disappointing almost everyone. She doesn't really have much of a hobby, but considers making fun of other people as some sort of past-time for her, and sleeping, too. Portrayal Sage's live-action portrayer would be Rachel Evan Woods. She seems perfect for the role of Sage, though the owner of Sage isn't really sure. Relationships Family Sage's mother and father are known as the main characters of their stories. As mentioned several times, her mother thinks of her as a disappointment, while her father thinks otherwise. For siblings, Sage has many, two of them are Rose Thorn Bella, and Nina Bella. Her grandfather is the merchant and her aunts and uncles are Belle's siblings. Sage doesn't really care much for her family, to be honest, Friends Sage doesn't many friends, or in fact, friends at all. She really doesn't care though, because friendship means nothing to her at all. Enemies Sage has many enemies, including her mother. She enjoys making enemies and pretty much doesn't really care much about it. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes A wealthy merchant lives in a mansion with his three sons and three daughters. They are all very beautiful, of which the three sons and the youngest daughter, twenty-year-old Belle, are pure of heart; the two eldest daughters, in contrast, are wicked and selfish, and secretly taunt and treat the kind-hearted Belle like a servant to them. The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. He and his children are consequently forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships he had sent off has arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything valuable. Before leaving, he asks his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two ask for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned. Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents. During his return, the merchant becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a dazzling palace. A hidden figure opens the giant doors and silently invites him in. The merchant finds tables inside laden with food and drink, which seem to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepts this gift and spends the night there. The next morning as the merchant is about to leave, he sees a rose garden and recalls that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he can find, the merchant is confronted by a hideous "Beast" which tells him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agrees to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant will return. The merchant is upset, but accepts this condition. The Beast sends him on his way, with jewels and fine clothes for his daughters, and stresses that Belle must never know about his deal. The merchant, upon arriving home, tries to hide the secret from Belle, but she pries it from him and willingly goes to the Beast's castle. The Beast receives her graciously and informs her that she is now mistress of the castle, and he is her servant. He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her. Every night, the Beast asks Belle to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Belle dreams of a handsome prince who pleads with her to answer why she keeps refusing him, to which she replies that she cannot marry the Beast because she loves him only as a friend. Belle does not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and becomes convinced that the Beast is holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle. She searches and discovers multiple enchanted rooms, but never the prince from her dreams. For several months, Belle lives a life of luxury at the Beast's palace, having every whim catered to by servants, with no end of riches to amuse her and an endless supply of exquisite finery to wear. Eventually she becomes homesick and begs the Beast to allow her to go see her family. He allows it on the condition that she return exactly a week later. Belle agrees to this and sets off for home with an enchanted mirror and ring. The mirror allows her to see what is going on back at the Beast's castle, and the ring allows her to return to the castle in an instant when turned three times around her finger. Her older sisters are surprised to find her well fed and dressed in finery. They are envious when they hear of her happy life at the castle, and, hearing that she must return to the Beast on a certain day, beg her to stay another day, even putting onion in their eyes to make it appear as though they are weeping. They hope that the Beast will be angry with Belle for breaking her promise and eat her alive. Belle's heart is moved by her sisters' false show of love, and she agrees to stay. Belle begins to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and uses the mirror to see him back at the castle. She is horrified to discover that the Beast is lying half-dead from heartbreak near the rose bushes her father had stolen from and she immediately uses the ring to return to the Beast. Belle weeps over the Beast, saying that she loves him. When her tears strike him, the Beast is transformed into the handsome prince from Belle's dreams. The Prince informs her that long ago a fairy turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain, and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could the curse be broken. He and Belle are married and they live happily ever after together. How does Sage come into it? After living some time in the castle, Belle and the prince give birth to a baby girl in which they named 'Sage', for her 'thorn'-like greetings towards her own parents. Clothing Sage, for her many outfits, wears anything that has a tint of 'thorns' in it, and would splash in some pinks and green. Basic Sage's basic attire consists of her wearing a salmon-pink top with droopy, yet short sleeves that have frill-like designs (so does the end of the top), a lime-green skirt with a pinkish-rose (and thorns vines spreading about), rose-pink shoes with silver-heels that also have lime-green thorn heels that split apart a bit. For accessories, Sage wears a dark green thorn-belt (worn around the waist, wrapping around her top), a dark green necklace with a thorn pendant, a lime-green hairband (with a rose-pink outline) with a red-rose on it (that has green thorns around it) and finally, a pair of droopy, swirly-black earrings with a purple gem at the bottom, and a silver-lavender one at the top. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales